Without limiting the scope of the present invention, the background will be described in relation to commercial televisions in the hospitality lodging industry, as an example. To many individuals, a television is more than just a display screen, rather it is a doorway to the world, both real and imaginary, and a way to experience new possibilities and discoveries. Consumers are demanding enhanced content in an easy-to-use platform. As a result of such consumer preferences, the quality of content and ease-of-use are frequent differentiators in determining the experience of guests staying in hospitality lodging establishments.
To the hospitality lodging industry, however, the costs of upgrading equipment across all rooms in all hotel properties may be considerable—especially in a competitive marketplace, like the hospitality lodging industry—having price-sensitive consumers. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing enhanced content in an easy-to-use platform in the hospitality lodging industry. Further, there is a need for affordable systems and methods for providing the enhanced content.